blogclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Dawnmist
Dawnmist is a petite,tabby grey she-cat with fern green eyes. She is not particularly pretty or stunningly beautiful - rather plain looking, in fact. She has a slender figure, small feet and a plumed tail. Her markings are quite subtle, and follow a vague classic pattern, and her fur is soft and long, tufting at the tips of her ears and on her chest. Her fur is lighter around her muzzle and underbelly. On the Blog Dawnmist is the medicine cat on the blog and was officially elected on the 11th July 2012. She posts fairly often, and is frequently on the post leaderboard. She is in the Neon Weasels Gathering group. She often debates Doctor Who on the blog for fun. Roleplay Out of Roleplay Dawnmist was one of the first people to join the old roleplay site, and volunteered to act as medicine cat on there before she was elected. After its abandonment, Dawnmist created the new BlogClan roleplay site, and has been an active member since its founding in June 2012. Her administrators are Copperclaw and Frostfang, and her moderators are Hawkfeather and Sun-for-Two . She cleared out her characters at the end of June 2013 to mark the anniversary, restarting with just Dawnmist and a few other characters. In the Oscat Awards, on December 25th 2012, she had characters win in the categories of 'best love story' (Chestnutspot (and Shorttail), 'best villain' (Dark), 'friendliest cat' (Rubypool), 'best siblings' (Dawnmist and Ashstorm), 'best dramatic death' (Dark), 'best forbidden love' (Leafdance (and Ashstorm)), 'best mate' (Oakleaf), 'best non-clan character' (Arya) and 'most heroic sacrifice' (Flit). Her characters also featured in 'worst in-clan conflict' (Moonflame (with Cometstreak and Shiningheart) and 'worst out-clan conflict' (BlogClan vs the Dusk Syndicate). In Roleplay In roleplay she is also the BlogClan medicine cat, but she and her brother Ashstorm were originally born to Ruby and Rockflame in the Dusk Syndicate, with her future mate Pantherfur. Ruby was a Syndicate Recruit, and Rockflame a BlogClan warrior. Because Pantherfur's father - the bloodthirsty Dark - was leader of the Dusk Syndicate, and allowed no forbidden couples, Ruby fled taking her two kits (and also Pantherfur, at his mother's insistence). On the way to BlogClan territory, Ruby was killed by a Twoleg monster and the kits had to find their own way to the Clan. In the Clan, Dawnmist was apprenticed to a warrior, but soon realised that her talent didn't lie with fighting, but with healing. Thus she became the apprentice of Rainstem - the medicine cat at the time. She fell pregnant with Pantherfur's kits: Moonflame and Ashfall, before becoming the medicine cat of BlogClan. She finally died after a beautiful, parasitic kit named Aurora sapped away her life energy in order to survive in her comatose state. Dawnmist is portrayed as intelligent, gentle, but also strict when necessary. She had four apprentices whilst living; Silverwind, who had to step down after her roleplayer left; Birdsong, who broke the medicine cat code; Ghostcrystal, the current medicine cat of BlogClan; and Leopardpaw (later Leopardstrike) whom she gave instructions for Copperstar to promote to full medicine cat shortly before her death. She has a large family tree, as both her children and her brother had kits of their own. Characters *Acornpelt: a golden brown tom with deep amber eyes. He was born to Oakleaf and Rainpath with his littermates Patchfur and Feathermoon (now deceased). He had a crush on Bloomshadow, and discovered that the feeling was mutual before asking her to be his mate. The couple had three kits - Sunsetflame, Poppyleg and Blossomnose. He died at the claws of a fox and now resides in StarClan. *Alpine: a many coloured tabby tom with startling ice blue eyes. He is the son of Breeze and Flash, and inherited a few powers from his mother and grandmother. He is rather large for his age, but has a gentle nature despite this. He is a StarClan member. *Aoife: a long-furred red she-cat with startling green eyes. She was born in the Syndicate with her sister, Scathach, but chose to leave and travel to learn. She now teaches certain cats her fighting style, which is unique, and is Nightflare's mate. *Arya: a beautiful, long-furred brown and white she-cat with murky amber eyes. She was blessed by the Dark Forest to be beautiful, clever and strong, but when StarClan found out they countered this by making her unable to maintain a steady relationship, unable to tell of what she knew and cursed to feel any pain around her. She fell in love with Swifttalon, who took pity on her and they spent a night together. When he left her she fled to the Syndicate, but she was expecting his kits - Breeze, Blaze, Leaf and Aqua. She became mates with Meek and is a Dusk Syndicate recruit. *Ashfall: a dark grey tom with the same coloured eyes as his father and grandfather. As a kit, he trained in the Dark Forest but soon realised their true intentions and successfully managed to quit. He built a steady relationship with Amberlight, saving her once from a fox and then realising that he loved her. However, she had fallen for Pine - a Syndicate cat who later died on the thunderpath. After his death she fell in love with Ashfall and became his mate, bearing his kit - Chestnutspot, and later Hollybriar and Nettleleaf. *Aurora: a beautiful grey she-cat with yellow-green eyes and faint tabby markings. She was found on the moor in a coma, but survived by drawing the life energy from Dawnmist, ultimately killing her. She is not too sure about her own feelings or personality. *Birchpelt: a ginger and white tom with brown eyes, and was the mate of Dapplebelly when he lived. He fathered her kits - Brambletail, Mountainlion, Midnightpaw, Echo, Smokekit and Leopardstrike. He died alongside her after she'd given birth to Leopardstrike and went to StarClan. *Brackenfang. *Brambletail. *Breeze. *Celestapaw. *Cherrywish. *Chestnutspot. *Clover (Leaf in Snow). *Dark. *Dreambird. *Dusk (over Dark Water): a large, muscular tom with fawn coloured fur, tabby markings and yellowy-green eyes. He is bold and brave, but prone to arrogance. Born to Leaf and Oak in the Tribe. *Dustwing. *Emberflare. *Envy. *Estella: a beautiful, jet black she-cat with long fur and green eyes. She was born to Shade and Scorch, and was betrothed to Chill. However, she fell in love with a BlogClan cat - Onyxclaw - and had his kits Juliet and Tybalt. To this day she has kept their father a secret, even as she became leader of the Dusk Syndicate after her mother's death. *Fallfeather. *Felix: an old, brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a white underbelly. He was Flit's mate whilst she was alive, and father to her kit - Holly. After becoming blind in one eye, he went to live with a twoleg, but shortly after his new owner died and he went to live in the Tribe. He is now a member of the Tribe of Endless Hunting. *Fernleaf. *Flickerstep. *Flit. *Galeflight. *Hazelgaze. *Hollybriar. *Horizongaze: a pale grey tabby she-cat with heterochromic eyes - the left one is blue and the right one is golden. She is often very bubbly optimistic. However, she can be timid and sometimes spiteful. She is very self-conscious about her eyes. *Irisbreeze. *Ivylight. *Jayflight. *Khafra: a wise, old sphynx cat with large, brown eyes. He was good friends with Mystic the wolf, and interested in the clan. He stayed until the wolves left, when he travelled north and was never seen again. *Larksong. *Leafdance. *Leaf (Flutter in Breeze). *Lionsoul. *Mistylight. *Moonflame. *Oakleaf. *Pantherfur: a jet black tom with haunting amber eyes, inherited from Dark. He was born in the Syndicate but was taken to the clan as a kit. He and Dawnmist fell in love, and she became pregnant with his kits shortly before she was named medicine cat. He died of greencough in his old age and went to StarClan. *Razia: a captivatingly beautiful, black she-cat with honey-amber eyes. She has a tall, willowy figure and long, silky fur. As well as appealing physically, she is also extremely clever - sly, some might say... *Redstride: a ginger-brown tom with dark blue eyes. Whilst extroverted and enthusiastic, he can also be naïve and gullible. Redstride is a particularly fast runner, and is in love with Bluefeather. *Rockflame. *Rubypool. *Shadowpool. *Skystep. *Sleetpath. *Sootflame. *Squirrelstep. *Stonewhisker. *Sunsetflame. *Swallowsong. *Sweet: a long-furred, chestnut tabby she-cat with a white undercoat and soft, brown eyes. Charismatic and kind, but also prone to jealousy and occasional spite, her colourful personality can usually be read like an open book. She has a feminist streak, and will often stick up for the rights of she-cats. Her parents both died on the Thunderpath when she was very young, so she was brought up by her aunt Lavinia. However, when the two were separated, Falconkit showed her the way to BlogClan. *Swiftfoot. *Tornsoul. *Torrentsplash. *Tybalt. *Umbersky: a muscular, brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes. He is invariably shy and humble, despite his size. He joined the clan after his sister went missing. *Winterberry. Other Roleplays Harry Potter Roleplay: *Isabella (Izzy) Lupus: also known as Izzy to her friends, she's a fourth year Gryffindor. Her best friend is June, and she has fallen for Alfred, despite the fact that he's a Slytherin. Izzy is a bookworm, and loves classics. She's good at Transfiguration and Ancient Runes, though terrible at Flying. She can also see thestrals, as she watched her grandfather die when she was younger. Her wand is 11 inches, cherry with dragon heartstring - a rather unstable combination, although she manages to keep it under control. She has a tabby tom kitten named Fudge, and although she can cast a patronus, she hasn't seen enough of it to recognise its shape yet. *William (Will) Russe: Will is confident, handsome and arrogant, yet has a shy side to him that he tries to keep bottled up. His wand is 12 and a half inches, willow with unicorn tail hair, and he excels at Charms and History of Magic. His patronus is a polar bear, and he is Keeper on the Slytherin Quidditch team. He has a soft spot for June, and his twin brother is Alfred. *Lyra Brooks: fifth year prefect, NEWT level Ancient Runes student and Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Lyra Brooks has always tried hard at whatever she does. Her favourite subjects are Ancient Runes, Charms and Divination, but she struggles with Defense Against the Dark Arts and Herbology. She has a pet Pine Marten and is in possession of a compass - a family heirloom. *Professor Charles Bombus: headmaster of Hogwarts, and former Hufflepuff student and Charms professor. He is short and rather batty in his old age, though is also a skilled wizard. His patronus is a walrus. *Professor Lilith Nyx: definitely not human with her rich, dark skin and indigo eyes, Lilith Nyx is Hogwarts' Astronomy teacher and Head of Slytherin. She is mysterious and knowledgeable, and somewhat withdrawn from school life. Who knows what she keeps in her office, for strange noises have been heard drifting from the window, and anyone who tries to enter without permission receives vivid hallucinations. Percy Jackson Roleplay *Anissa of Kos: Anissa was lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis, and over 200 years of age, though she appeared to be just 15. She was born on the island of Kos, and became a huntress in her teens after her mother died. She discovered that her father was Asclepius - God of medicine, but he had been killed by Zeus for bringing too many people back from the dead, namely his mortal wife and Anissa's mother. Anissa is compassionate, though has a distaste of Zeus and Athena, as it was the wisdom Goddess who gave Asclepius the power to raise the dead, thus leading to his death. She has the ability to heal minor injuries by touching them, and also attracts snakes, as her father used them in his healing. She was cursed by a bull sent by Zeus as revenge for Asclepius' deeds, and it could be seen most prominently on her left arm, though it spread rapidly outwards up to her neck. She believed that her father could cure her, and so traveled to Camp Half Blood to consult the Oracle. After finding the Asclepion in Kos, she was cured and went to live in Camp Half Blood as a regular mortal. She discovered then just how deep her feelings For Ethan were, and rescued him from the Underworld after Isaiah killed him. *Finn Blake Hunger Games Roleplay *Cassia Dubarry *Andrew Mars *Melissa Mae *Tony Brown Camp Jupiter Roleplay *Layla Camelot Roleplay *Odette: a 17 year old princess of Camelot, and daughter of the first Queen. Her father married again to a woman just a few years older than her, and she feels a resentment towards him because of this. She is relatively quiet and calm, as well as compassionate, though can sometimes be insensitive. Her closest friend is March, her servant, but she is friendly towards the knight Lionel too. *Fictus: Nearing the age of 50, the King desires a male heir. His first wife, Jane, bore him two daughters before miscarrying once and dying during the birth of the fourth - a stillborn boy. He remarried Hope with the possibility of finally getting the son he so desperately wants. As for his daughters, the sooner they marry the better... Fanfiction By Her She loves writing and has written many pieces of Warriors related work, as well as her own non-related stories and poems. Initially, she was to write the first and final chapters of Trailing Stars, though gave up the responsibility due to excessive schoolwork. She wrote the entire plot summary, though. Trailing Stars Chapter 1 of Trailing Stars, written by Sun-for-Two, in in Dawnmist's POV. She wakes up as a cat before being attacked by Copperclaw. The two of them recognize each other and set off to find a camp. In Chapter 2, she appears briefly in camp with Cakestar and Copperclaw. She is first to find Wolfpaw when the apprentice enters camp. She explains to Wolfpaw why she believes they are here. Towards the end, she is helping the cats fight the fox off. In many chapters of Trailing Stars, it is hinted that she and Hazelburrow are more than just friends. *In chapter eight, Dawnmist is saved by Hazelburrow, where she says she could've died. Hazelburrow replies with saying 'Anytime', which makes Dawnmist blush. *In chapter nine, an anonymous cat calls out asking why Dawnmist is always picking herbs with Hazelburrow. *In chapter 12, Hazelburrow and Dawnmist are heard talking, where Hazelburrow is saying the two can make it work together, where Dawnmist says she is a medicine cat, and they can't. Hazelburrow says they were the only real clan and they could make their own code, to which Dawnmist replies again that they can't. Hazelburrow then pleads that they can, and Lighteningpaw, the author of the chapter, backs away and stops listening. Fan art image (8).jpeg|WIP, by Dawnmist By Dawnmist.png|Dawnmist's Art image (9).jpeg|Nature, by Dawnmist image (6).jpeg|Badger, by Dawnmist image (7).jpeg|Wolf, by Dawnmist image (3).jpeg|by Dawnmist haugustus.jpg|"Okay? Okay.", by Dawnmist Cat.png|Dawnmist's Art image.jpeg|Dreamtime, by Dawnmist image (2).jpeg|September 2011, by Dawnmist image (5).jpeg|by Dawnmist image (10).jpeg|BFFTTWBUAEAT(BHIW), by Dawnmist image (4).jpeg|by Dawnmist dawnmist shoes.jpg|Doctor Who Shoes, by Dawnmist 151382_51e80d0b732d4.png|Major Factors of my Life, by Dawnmist Dawneh.jpg|Dawnmist, by Selena Dawnmist.jpg|Dawnmist, by Silverpaw Dawnmist by Swiftpaw.jpg dawnmist jayie.png|Dawnmist, by Jayfrost a1.png|Dawnmist a2.png|The Grim Reaper, by Dawnmist a3.png|By Dawnmist 101px-Dawnmistav.png|Old Dawnmist Line Art fighting cat.png|Warrior, by Dawnmist swallowsong.png|Swallowsong, by Dawnmist Dawnmistybycopperhopeyoulikeit.jpg|Dawnmist by Copperclaw Dawnmist2.png|Dawnmist 153976_51facaba2db2d.png|"O_o", by Dawnmist dawnmist-by-icepaw.jpg|Dawnmist, by Icepaw Mist.png|Dawnmist by Shiveringrose Selena2.png|Selena, by Dawnmist Dawnmistlovesdoctorwho.jpg|Dawnmist loves Doctor Who by Copperclaw BlogClan Sherlock by Swiftpaw.jpg Dawnmist2 by Swiftpaw.jpg Illustration of chapter one of trailing stars by jayie the hufflepuff-d6q97gv.jpg|Dawnmist in Chapter 1 of Trailing Stars Dawnmist by Swiftfire.jpg picture047.jpg|Dawnmist by Swiftfire Dawnmist does not often draw, and none of her artwork is on the blog's fan art page. She tends to sketch a lot but doesn't finish her pieces. Her style is normally realistic pencil or wax crayon sketches. *"She is an extraordinary artist beyond all reason." - Anoynomous *"She is a fantastic artist. I wish I could steal her talent" -Echoleaf *"She is amazingly talented and draws the true beauty of everything naturally and so realistically" - Swiftfire *"I like her art." - Copperclaw * "Her art is so amazing it should be sold on eBay or something. It's really pretty I like the shading". - Cinnamonpaw *She's very talented :3 -Dawnfrost Trivia * She is an abnormally huge fan of Doctor Who; her favourite character is Sarah Jane Smith. * She also loves Harry Potter, Sherlock, Jane Eyre, Rebecca, His Dark Materials, etc. * Someday she hopes to be a journalist, script writer, proclaimed author or politician. * She has been published twice: in a short story anthology and a poetry book. * She has proven an ability of website design, having built the BlogClan roleplay site by herself. * She even managed to create this very Wiki! * She has been shipped with Hazelburrow in the past, the shipping having been called Dazel, Hazelmist and Dawnburrow. Cinnamonpaw (aka Cinny) was very enthusiastic about this ship. (Heck yea I was 8)) ~cinny Category:BlogClan Allegiances Category:Medicine Cats Category:High Positions Category:She-cats